teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Dumplin
Dumplin is a Majin Time Patroller created by TeamFourStar in their playthrough of Dragonball Xenoverse. Personality Dumplin is very lax about his duties as a time patroller, often making fun of his "Boss" Trunks when he's explaining mission details. Dumplin is a very odd anti-hero. While he will usually side with the side of the Z-Fighters, he will do it for his own reasons, such as to gain more power to later on kill the Z-Fighters. Dumplin fears no man, woman, or something in between, and won't hesitate to Dump them. Dumplin's true colors show when he faces Demigra in Toki Toki city, willingly absorbing dark energy from Demigra in order to receive a massive power boost. He then proclaimed himself as Demon God Dumplin. Quotes: "I'M GONNA DUMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" '-When fighting an enemy'' "You wanna hug?" -'''When stopping Krillin from finishing Vegeta off "Hey! How ya doin?! The Name's Dumplin!!!" '-First meeting with Trunks.'' "Give me my body back! I need that for Dumplin stuff!" '''-Dumplin to Ginyu after switching bodies. "Hey, you don't know my world, this is actually preeeeeeetty similar."' -When Trunks informs him of his location.'' "You don't know the world of Dumplin!" '- Dumplin exclamation to Trunks.'' "RHEEEEEEEEEEEH" '-Dumplin mad.'' "RHEEEEEEEEEEEH" '-Dumplin happy.'' "RHEEEEH...So you're single now?" '-Dumplin hitting on Towa after destroying Mira.' "LAST BLAAAAAST!" '-Dumplin Firing his ultimate attack.' "How Goes?" - Meeting Bardock "DADDY!" - Randomly whilst fighting. "Get in the Fuck Box!" - When putting an enemy in a combo or Last Blast (Final Flash) "Hey kid! I just got laid!" - Attempting Kid Trunks' Parallel Quest after doing coitus with a female majin time patroller named "Majin Lala". "'''Get Dumped" - '''When fighting Power In the beginning of the game, Dumplin was shown to need Goku and Piccolo's help to fight Raditz. Later on, it was revealed he could take down powerful foes, such as Beerus and Demigra. Dumplin is speculated to kill all the Z-Fighters in the near future. This is also why he helps them, so he can gauge their skills and gain power to kill them all as the rightful Demon God Dumplin. Dumplin has the interesting ability to absorb himself and become Super Dumplin. While his power in this form is not yet known, it is hinted that Dumplin in this form is the strongest character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Dumplin loves to show off his power and is enraged when ANYBODY tries to show him up. This is evident when Goku stole his victory over Super Android 17, resulting in Dumplin promising to destroy him in the near future. While Dumplin is undoubtedly powerful, he isn't invincible. After attempting to fight every Z-fighter, he was eventually worn down, and defeated by Gohan. He has since swore revenge. Speculation places Dumplins max power in the trillions, but any attempt to measure it has broken the devices used. Later stated by word of god (Lanipator) that because he is a demon god and uses magic instead of ki, he has no power level that can be scanned. Techniques Dumplin has acquired many techniques from several strong warriors and re-purposed them, but has also made a few himself: # Dumplin's Last Blast. (Dumplin's most powerful attack, Derived from Vegeta's Final Flash, but is twice as powerful.) # The Apocalypse has come!!! (Learned from Hercule's "The savior has come") # Geometry (Learned from Tien, can be used as "Advanced Geometry".) # Pizza Time! (Krillins Destructo disc technique, but sharper, and delicious.) # Try Hard Attack! (A mocking of Vegetas Big bang attack.) # Galick Gun! (Learned from Vegeta, rarely used by Dumplin in favor of his more powerful techniques.) # Get in the Fuck Box! (Dumplins own move, pummels the opponent into a comatose state and sends them to the Fuck Box.) # Super Dumplin. (Dumplins ultimate form, after absorbing himself and activating his demon powers, he becomes the ultimate life form. This form has been nicknamed, Clover and attacked West City on an unspecified year on Halloween.) Trivia *Dumplin seems to have a fierce hatred of Freeza's minion Raspberry, possibly due to the trouble he gave Dumplin while he was in Ginyu's body trying to save Gohan and Krillin. *Dumplin may be an ancestor/creator of the powerful and omnivalent being known to many as "Mr. Popo" **Confirmed by the word of god (Lanipator) that Dumplin is in fact a young "Mr. Popo". ***This is further supported by Dumplin's claim of being the embryonic ooze at the beginning of the universe. ****As well as being 78 trillion years old, or even 'before times started', and of course, Dumplin was the Cosmic Force of Creation. *Dumplin has eaten everything in the Dragon Ball Z universe before Trunks summoned him. *Dumplin is Omnisexual, he has been known to transform into various things and perform coitus with an object, such as Dumplin turning into a key and preforming coitus with a door. **In Japan, Dumplin has been confirmed to be Alpha-and-Omega-sexual. *He seems to be into Towa, as when she was playing around with her staff, his jaw dropped far. *The only thing that can scare him is the Supreme Kai of Time's cooking. *Dumplin's 'Fuck Box' is the nickname of the pocket dimension inside one of his many hearts (probably the left side of his chest) that alternate dimension fighters (parallel quest enemies) go to after they are killed by Dumplin, increasing his power. **The 'Fuck Box Combo' is the nickname of Dumplin's combo that the uses to send his enemies directly to the Fuck Box. *it is rumored that Dumplin has a one way portal to hell in his butt. *According to Lanipator, Dumplin uses mana (magic) instead of ki to power his techniques. *Dumplin may be into a time patroller named Dumplette. *Aparenty Dumplin is frends with Majin Buu *Most of the cast of team four star get a boner form waching dumplin fight